


.to wake a sleeping dragon.

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coda, F/M, FT 477, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu wakes up from his coma just as shit has hit the fan inside the guild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.to wake a sleeping dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 477!

He wakes up just in time to see the remnants of Lucy’s magic fade away, leaving her in her Taurus Stardress as she and Happy run out of he infirmary. He hears the First’s screams echoing throughout the Guild and suddenly becomes aware of the foreign magic in the guild. 

_Enemy magic fueled by killing intent._

Moving still hurts (though not as much as he’d expected after facing Zeref, not as much as right before he’s passed out, so someone must have healed him) but still, he gets up, finds his clothes, clumsily puts them on (he almost trips over his pants twice in his haste), and heads off for the source of the commotion.

And gets there just in time to hear the evil looking dude saying he’s going to tear Lucy to pieces just as he launches a blade towards her.

_He sees red. For a split second, the blade is made of shadows._

He’s in front of Lucy in an instant, the blade melting against the heated skin of his forearm. He barely feels it.

“Even if all that’s left her is a head” he says, voice laced with threat and the still burning anger at having failed her once, “ _Lucy would still be Lucy_. But there’d be a whole lot less of her to go around, so…”

He takes a breath, fixes his eyes on his opponent. Gathers his magic to the very surface of his skin. 

And says.

_"How about instead, I turn your sorry ass into ash…”_

And it's a warning, a threat, and a promise.

 


End file.
